A NYC Christmas
by PrincessTiva
Summary: Ali, Ziva and Tony go to NYC for the Holidays. What will happen? And what are Ali and Tony up to? Alison Christmas Story for the Holidays! LOTS OF TIVA!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey y'all! Sooo, first of all: I'm sorry that I left you hanging with "LA Crisis" but I was reaaally busy. You'll find the next chapter in a few days! Promise!  
Now: here's the fanfiction you've all been waiting for! :))  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters blahblah :D  
Summary: Ali, Ziva and Tony go to NYC for the Holidays. What will happen? And what are Ali and Tony up to? Alison Christmas Story for the Holidays! LOTS OF TIVA!  
Enjoy reading!  
**

* * *

_December 24_

Alison looked out of the window of the Lincoln Town Car, fascinated by the impressive skyscrapers. Her, Tony and Ziva were finally in New York City. A dream come true for Ali.

Tony and Ziva had promised her this trip when she had won a bet a few months ago and now they were finally here. The plane ride had been rather short and she had been more than excited when they got into a real Lincoln Town Car in front of the airport terminal.

They were currently on their way to the hotel. The Waldorf Astoria. Ali couldn't quite believe it herself. Somehow Tony's dad had heard about their visit to New York – Ali suspected that Abby had told him - and had insisted to pay for their stay at New York's most marvelous place.

Even though Tony had wanted to deny that offer Ali had managed to convince him to take it. Hello?! It was the Waldorf after all! "Enjoying your view there, Ali?", Tony asked.

Ali turned around and gave him the typical stare. "Are you kidding me? It's _incredible_!", she replied in a "duh"-voice. Tony chuckled and Ziva patted his arm. "Just let her be. She always gets that excited when she visits a new place.", she told him.

Tony squeezed her hand and smiled brightly. Ali watched them and smiled to herself. They were truly adorable and in the last few months they had grown even closer.

And as far as Ali could tell from Tony's look she suspected that something was up – on Tony's part. He wasn't just excited about their first Christmas and New Years together, in New York, with Ali.

There was something more. Something she couldn't quite place. She simply knew it was present. Finally they arrived at the hotel. It was raining a little and Ali mentally cursed.

She didn't even bring an umbrella and her hair would be ruined until she got into the lobby. She wanted to look _perfect_. Checking in at the Waldorf Astoria was just something.._special_.

Something you didn't get to do every day. Ali was wearing the prettiest outfit she could find. It was a plaid skirt and a red t-shirt with a navy blue blazer. To add to that she was wearing navy blue ballerina flats.

Since it was quite cold she was of course also wearing nylon tights but you couldn't quite tell she was wearing them from the distance. Just as she was about to ask the driver if he had an umbrella – she really _didn't_ want to ruin her appearance – the car drove past the main entrance.

Ali was confused for a second when suddenly she realized that they were driving into a garage-like entrance. They were arriving at the Waldorf _in style_. She took a couple deep breathes to calm her excitement.

It would be embarrassing to get out of the car with the "OMG it's the Waldorf"-face. Her car door was opened by a page and he helped her out of the car. "Welcome to the Waldorf Astoria, Miss.", he said politely.

"Thank you.", she replied just as polite. The page got out their luggage and told them he'd bring it to their room, leaving Ali speechless. This was perfect. Just like in the movies.

Like they were celebrities or something. They were treated like Royals. A Princess..Ali surely liked that idea. When they entered the lobby she was once again speechless and feeling more and more like a Princess.

This was just like a dream. Tony managed the check in and soon they were lead to their room. The page opened it for them and Ali had to be careful not to allow her jaw to drop.

It wasn't just a room. Tony's dad had booked them a _suite_. Their was a king-size bed in the middle of the room and a queen-size bed in a kind of separate room.

At least that way she wouldn't "disturb" Tony and Ziva. There was a curtain in between the two bedrooms. Ali walked over to the bathroom and grinned into the huge mirror.

This was just bodacious. She couldn't quite believe it. She heard the door shut and turned around to find Tony and Ziva standing at the window, arms wrapped around each other and – who would've guessed – kissing.

She tiptoed her way over to them and cleared her throat making them jump apart. "So, I totally think you two are adorable but are you just gonna suck face or can we unpack real quick and go see some of the city?", she asked.

Tony laughed at her "typical Ali behavior" and replied: "Of course we'll go out and see some of the city." "We actually had Rockefeller Center and Times Square planned for this afternoon and night. What do you say, Ali? Up for some ice-skating and a Christmas Eve at Times Square?", Ziva suggested.

Ali gave her the "duh"-look she'd given Tony earlier: "Did you really just ask that?"

* * *

About an hour later they finally left the lobby of the Waldorf Astoria. The guy at the information desk had given them a map and had actually drawn the perfect route on it.

"If you turn to your right and walk straight ahead you'll find St. Patrick's Cathedral at the next block.", Ali said, giggling. Tony gave her a weird look but let it go.

Instead he wrapped his arm around Ziva, making her smile up at him. Yes, something was definitely off. Ali was quite sure about that. "Hey Tony? Do you fancy carrying my ice skates for me?", she questioned.

Tony raised his eyebrow. "Who was the one wanting to go ice skating?", he demanded. "Well, technically..it was Ziva's idea.", Ali fired back. Ziva chuckled and looked up at Tony.

"Come on, it's Christmas Eve, Tony.", she said, her eyes sparkling just like Ali's. Tony sighed but took Alison's ice skates anyway. Playing the "Ziva said so"-card always worked.

* * *

When they arrived back at the hotel after two hours of ice-skating at Rockefeller Center and a wonderful, almost magical, evening at Times Square, Ali immediately fell into bed.

"Whatever you have planned, go ahead. But don't count me in.", she said, yawning. Tony and Ziva chuckled. Ali had totally enjoyed her evening but of course she was tired now.

The show she had performed on ice-skates had been incredible. "Okay, Ali. Sleep well.", Ziva said, kissing her on the forehead. Then Tony and Ziva left Ali's bedroom and walked over to their bed.

Tony had brought his favorite Christmas Eve DVD and they were gonna watch it in bed – on their flat-screen TV. When the movie came to an end, Ziva snuggled closer into Tony's side.

"Good night, Tony. Love you.", she whispered before she fell asleep. "Good night, Ziva, love you too.", Tony whispered back and when he was sure she was really asleep he murmured: "You'll soon find out just how much."

* * *

**A/N: Happy Christmas Eve everyone! Where I am we already celebrate Christmas tonight :)  
This story will continue until January 5 or 6 :) Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far! :)) (as a Christmas present?! :D)  
Love y'all and enjoy your Christmas Eve x33  
~ C.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was busy celebrating Christmas lol ;) Sooooo, Merry Christmas to all of you! Frohe Weihnachten! Felix Navidad! ****Joyeux Noë**l! Buon Natale! Wherever you are, enjoy your holidays! :)  
So, here's the next chapter and I promise you...you'll FREAK OUT! My hands were actually shaking writing this chapter!  
Enjoy reading!

* * *

_December 25_

On Christmas morning Ali awoke to the smell of fresh pancakes. She opened her eyes just to see Tony and Ziva sitting in their bed, a tray full of delicious breakfast on their lap.

"Why didn't you wake me up?", she cried out immediately. Like, hello?! Breakfast? Pancakes? Why was she being excluded? She quickly pulled her duvet to the side and practically jumped out of her bed and ran over to theirs.

Ziva chuckled but made some space for her. "Don't worry. We ordered for _all_ of us.", she assured her niece. "We were actually just about to wake you up.", Tony added, chuckling as well.

"Well, why didn't you wake me up earlier?", Ali questioned. "The stuff just arrived and I was kind of sure you'd wake up if you smelled pancakes.", Tony said, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

He knew how much that would piss Ali off and right now he needed her on his side. Ali just gave him a look and then sighed as if she was saying "oh whatever".

"Merry Christmas!", she said instead and immediately climbed into the bed, giving both Tony and Ziva a hug. Then she immediately grabbed a pancake and put it crosswise into her mouth.

"Ugh, Ali. Seriously you should improve your eating skills.", Tony complained. She just looked at him and put yet another pancake into her mouth.

Ziva chuckled: "Tony, that discussion is pointless. We've had it since she was a baby." Tony threw his hands in the air, giving up.

If even Ziva said it was pointless, it really had to be. "You guys, this is our first Christmas as a..'family'.", Ali suddenly stated.

While Tony just looked at Ziva from the side, Ziva softly replied: "Yeah, I know." She smiled at Tony and he cleared his throat as if he was caught staring at his crush in High School.

"Anyway, my dad called.", he quickly changed the topic. "He did?", Ziva asked, obviously surprised. Tony nodded and then explained: "He called this morning when I was downstairs to check if this suite was really paid for. You never know with my dad." Ali stared at him.

She hated how Tony never trusted his dad. At least he _had_ a dad who _cared_ for him. He should be grateful, at least in her opinion. "What did he want?", Ziva asked, sensing the tension in the room.

Ali was still staring at Tony with _that_ look. "He invited us to lunch. Tomorrow.", Tony mumbled. Alison's eyes lit up at that. "That's great! I can't wait to meet your dad!", she exclaimed happily.

Tony exchanged a look with Ziva. When Ali noticed this she stared at Tony yet again. "No, Tony. You don't get to say no to your dad. Not this time. It's Christmas!", she insisted.

"Look, Ali, that's exactly the point. We don't..", he started to explain but she cut him off: "I know that you don't get along with your dad. But he's trying, Tony. He really is. You should be happy! Grateful even! At least you have a dad who cares for you!"

Her voice was dangerously loud and her eyes told him just how furious she was. Tony was taken aback and so was Ziva. Never had they expected her to say anything like that.

She barely talked about her family but this was a clear implication. Ziva wanted so badly to reach out and just pull her niece into a hug but she knew that right now that wasn't a good idea.

She saw tears pooling in Alison's eyes and felt kind of helpless. What was she supposed to do? Ali was usually the tough one.

She was even better at hiding her feelings than Ziva was. "Ali..", Tony tried but Ali's ice-cold stare cut him off.

"NO! You don't get it, do you? Your dad is trying freaking hard to make it up to you. He knows that he messed up. He knows that you don't like him. But give him a chance, Tony. He deserves it! At least he's trying! Some people would be more than happy if they ever heard their dad say _anything_ nice to them. ANYTHING, Tony. And your dad even invited you to Christmas dinner. With your family!", she yelled.

Ziva stared at her. Ali was so close to spilling the secret she had been keeping for years. Since her birth actually. Not even Ziva knew who her parents were.

She decided not to say anything but of course Tony did: "Ali, you don't understand. My dad, he.." Again Ali cut him off with her ice-cold stare that would make anyone panic.

"Stop it! Just cut it out! You have no idea what you're talking about. Your dad is normal! He's not a bad person! He cares about you and he knows that he made a mistake. He knows it, Tony, and he's trying to make it up to you! Your dad is a wonderful person who tries his best! Your dad didn't hit you. Your dad didn't allow you to be tortured. Your dad cares about you! Your dad is trying his best! Your dad is trying to figure out how to be a good dad and he's doing a damn good job! Your dad didn't kill innocent people! And your dad didn't freaking kill _Kate Todd_!", she shouted.

When she realized what she had just spilled, her best kept secret, her _darkest_ secret, she clapped her hand over her mouth and her eyes were wide in shock.

She let out a strangled cry and jumped off the bed, running backwards until her back hit the door. Ali opened it and quickly fled out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

**A/N: BOOM! Didn't see that one coming huh?! :D I'm sorry but I'll have to leave you hanging for now. There'll be "December 25 Part 2" though ;) I'll try to update tomorrow! Please leave a review because that'd be a perfect Christmas present for me, the best actually! Especially with this chapter! I'm soooo unsure and anxious! Please let me know what you think! Everyone, please! I do accept anonymous reviews so you don't even have to sign up for fanfiction net :) THANK YOU in advance!  
Love y'all! Merry Christmas!  
~ C.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope y'all had a wonderful Christmas :) I'm sorry it took me so long to update! Even though it's holidays, I'm still crazy busy with school things :( And you know, school comes first. So, yeah. This is chapter 3. I'm in a flow right now so you might get 1 or 2 more updates today :) It's NYE so I'll be up late :P Aaanyway, enjoy reading and please read the author's note at the bottom. :)  
**

* * *

The door of the hotel room shut with a loud noise, leaving a very shocked Tony and a just as shocked Ziva behind on the bed.

They stared at the door and just sat there in silence for a few seconds, neither able to form any words. Tony was the first to react but it was definitely not the reaction Ziva had silently hoped for.

It was more the reaction she'd feared. He jumped off the bed and just stared at her. "Ari is her father?", he asked in disbelieve. Ziva opened her mouth but no words came out.

She hadn't even known herself after all! This was as much as a shock to her as it was to Tony. She couldn't quite believe it.

Sure, she'd always suspected it but she'd always hoped it wasn't true. And then suddenly it hit her. She had not only killed her own half-brother. She had killed_Alison's father_.

Ziva's thoughts were quickly interrupted when Tony yelled at her: "That bastard is her father! You could have told me, Ziva!" She just looked back at him, unable to form any words.

She knew that whatever she said wouldn't calm him down. "Her father killed _Kate_! I think I deserve to know!", Tony went on, making Ziva flinch.

Ziva got off the bed as well and took a hesitant step towards Tony. His eyes were furious and she was actually scared a little. But then again, how could she have told him if she hadn't even known herself?

It was unfair of him to make her responsible for this..blast. And it was most important to go after Ali now! Their conversation could come later.

But Ali was probably just trying to hide somewhere, embarrassed and feeling unwanted, feeling like she was the monster when in reality it was her father.

God, she was hiding somewhere in _New York City_. She could be anywhere! And it wasn't like New York was the safest place on earth either.

"I didn't know either.", Ziva quietly admitted. Tony stared at her, not really able to process that bit of information. "You...didn't?!", he asked in disbelieve.

Ziva nodded: "Nobody ever knew. She kept it a secret." Then she quietly added: "Apparently she had a good reason to." However, that explanation wasn't good enough for Tony.

"It had to be obvious to you, Ziva. She couldn't be Tali's child. So, there was only one other option!", he exclaimed. She sighed. If he thought it had to have been that obvious to her, then he could have figured it out himself.

Luckily she could stop those thoughts from being verbalized. She hated to fight with Tony and if she said anything like this he would probably freak and it would be over. And she couldn't afford that.

So, taking a deep breath to calm herself, she answered: "You never know with my father. There could be half siblings out there that I don't know about. Sure, I suspected but I just didn't want it to be true. This is as hard for me as it is for you, Tony! I killed her father for God's sake!"

She cursed herself for saying that last part out loud. Tony's jaw dropped and he stared at her. "_You?_", he questioned. She lowered her gaze and nodded.

"So, you and Gibbs lied to all of us? Why would you do this, Ziva?", he asked, hurt evident in his voice. "I saved Gibbs. Ari..he was about to shoot Gibbs and then I..I shot him. I killed my own brother, Ali's father.", she explained quietly.

"Oh God, I'm a monster.", she breathed out and covered her face with her hands. This was what got Tony back from his fury. He took a step towards her and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting manner.

She buried her face in his chest, silently sobbing. "I'm sorry, Tony, so so sorry.", she whispered. "Shh, it's okay. Don't apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm sorry.", he soothed her.

Eventually she pulled back to look at him and he brushed her tears away. "We need to find Ali.", she said. Tony nodded and stood up, pulling her to her feet as well.

"Where do you think she'll be?", he asked. Ziva sighed: "I have no idea. This is New York. She could be _anywhere_." What she was saying was of course true but he hated to admit it.

"Well, I don't think she wants to be anywhere around people right now. And there are only so many places she could really hide from the world in New York.", he stated.

Ziva nodded and then suddenly it hit her. "High Line!", she exclaimed. With that said, Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her with him to the door.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, there you have it. I know it's short and everything but as I mentioned at the beginning: I'm in a writing flow ;) soooo.. ;)  
Okay, this story was actually planned to be a story with one update a day. Unfortunately it didn't work. I'm gonna try to make up for some lost time right now but yeahhhh.. So, to get this done at least a little in time I'll probably skip a couple days in between. Up until now I have December 24 and December 25 but I'll probably leave out days like December 27 till December 30 or something. If that even makes sense lol  
Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Please leave me a little review. I might update again today :)  
Love y'all  
~ C.  
P.S. Happy New Year to Australia and everyone who lives over there :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so so so so so so sorry for the delay :( The start of 2013 was kind of...rough. A LOT happened and it wasn't necessarily good. I was sooo busy...But aaaanyway ;) Everything's fine now and here's the chapter :D Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Sure enough they found Ali at the High Line. She was sitting on a bench, staring off into the city. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she was obviously freezing.

It was cold after all and she didn't have a jacket. "What do we do?", Ziva asked Tony. He shrugged. He didn't have an idea. Not at all. "Well, we can't just walk up to her and say hi.", she said.

As serious as the situation was, he had to chuckle at that comment. When Ziva gave him an ice-cold stare, however, he turned serious again.

"I'll do it.", he announced. She raised an eyebrow. Squeezing her hand he begged her: "Trust me, Zi. Please let me do this." Eventually she gave in and nodded.

Tony took a deep breath and walked over to the bench. When he approached the bench Ali didn't seem to notice which was kind of scary because she usually noticed people.

He cleared his throat but she still didn't show any reaction. Great, now what was he supposed to do? He walked around the bench and knelt down in front of her.

Carefully he placed his hand on her knee, trying to get her attention. She looked up at him and it scared him to death. Her eyes weren't angry, not even embarrassed or sad.

There was no expression at all, no emotion. Emptiness. "Alison.", he whispered. It was as if she was staring right through him.

He carefully started to talk: "Ali, it doesn't matter. What you told us, I mean. It doesn't matter to me. It doesn't matter to Ziva either. You..you're our daughter, Ali."

His eyes were starting to water but he forced himself to keep looking at her. "You're not. My father is a monster, you are not.", she said eventually and her voice crept him out even more.

No emotion whatsoever. This wasn't the Ali he knew. This was some ghost. "Ali, listen to me for a moment, okay?!", he tried again. This time she nodded slightly. Progress. At least now she was showing _some_ kind of reaction.

"What you told us back at the hotel doesn't matter. It doesn't change a thing. Yes, Ari was a..bad person. And yes, he killed Kate. But that was _him_, Ali, not you. You are so different from your..father. You are a wonderful person, you are kind and you have such a big heart. I don't know what I'd do without you because seriously, Ali, you're incredible. You are _nothing_ like him, you got me?!", he said, taking her hand in his and squeezing it in reassurance.

At first he thought she was gonna yell at him or something and reaching her hand out didn't really help to calm his fear. He was sure she was gonna hit him.

But then she surprised him by wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. It took a moment for him to realize what was happening but then he tightened his hold on her.

He felt her tears on his shoulder but simply let her be. He knew that this was what was best right now. At least he hoped so.

Eventually she pulled away and brushed away her tears with the backside of her hand. The corners of her mouth twitched up into a smile which made Tony's heart swell.

He had his little girl back. He had actually managed to fix this. "Thank you, Tony.", she whispered. Instead of answering to her statement, he simply said: "I love you, Ali, no matter what. Never forget that."

She smiled even brighter and nodded. It was all he needed right now. He didn't need to hear her say "I love you, too, _daddy_". He already knew that.

When he saw her shiver again from the cold he took off his jacket and handed it to her. "Take this, we don't want you to catch a cold.", he offered.

She thanked him and quickly slipped on the far too big jacket. "And now come on.", he said and helped her up. Together they walked over to Ziva who wordlessly pulled her niece into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Ziva.", Ali sobbed over and over again. "It doesn't matter, sweetie. It really doesn't. You are not him, you are Alison and I love you.", Ziva whispered.

Ali smiled up at her and then hooked her arm through hers and Tony's. This was her family and her bastard of a father wouldn't ruin that.

* * *

**A/N: I think I didn't wish you a happy new year yet soooo HAPPY NEW YEAR! x33 Thanks for supporting me so much in 2012! It means a lot!  
Soo, while I go write the next bit, pleaseeee make me happy with a little review. Thanks ;)  
Love y'all  
~ C.  
P.S. If you ever go to NYC, make sure you visit Highline! It's SO worth it! It's truly beautiful! x33  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi :) Soooo, I actually managed to get the new chapter done - yaaay! I know it's short and everything BUT I thought it would be better this way. You'll soon find out why ;) Enjoy reading!**_  
_

* * *

_December 26_

"Ali, do you have a second?", Tony asked as Ali walked out of the bathroom the next day. They were to meet Tony's dad in about half an hour and Ziva was still in the bathroom.

Ali was already fully dressed and her hair was also fixed. "Tony, if this is about your dad, I swear I'm gonna..", she started but he cut her off: "No, this is about Ziva."

Her expression got serious and she motioned for him to follow her to the other end of the suite. If this was about Ziva, she was probably not supposed to hear it.

They sat down on two chairs in the kitchen area. "What is it, Tony?", she asked. He cleared his throat, seeming very nervous. "Just spit it out.", she laughed.

"How do I propose to Ziva?", he suddenly blurted out. Ali's eyes went wide. "_What?_", she questioned. She wasn't sure if she'd heard him correctly.

"How do I propose to Ziva?", Tony repeated. Ali stared at him. So she _had_ heard him correctly. He was asking her how to propose to Ziva. _Propose_ for God's sake. As in asking her to _marry_ him.

"I thought the two of you didn't want that quite yet?!", Ali recalled. Instead of saying anything Tony cleared his throat again. Ali gave him a warm smile. "Change of heart?", she asked, smirking.

Now Tony was smiling as well and he nodded: "I want to commit to her fully." She gave him a look that clearly told him to elaborate. She needed more information to help him out here.

"I thought New York would be, you know, the perfect opportunity.", he explained. Ali had to agree with him on that. Proposing in New York City was simply perfect.

"Can I see the ring?", Ali asked, totally excited. Tony started to play with his fingers in his lap, suddenly seeming more than nervous. "I kind of don't have one yet.", he murmured.

"You _kind of_ don't have one?", she repeated. Tony nodded. He seemed to be embarrassed. "I wanted to buy one at..Tiffany's.", Tony explained quietly. Ali's jaw dropped.

She surely needed to find her Tony DiNozzo for life. Ziva was _such_ a lucky girl. "And I want you to come with me. I want your opinion on this. It would mean..a lot.", Tony went on.

Ali's eyes widened. This was getting even better by the second. "Sure thing, Tony! And I'll help you plan the whole thing if you want me to.", she offered. Tony gave her a grateful smile.

"Thank you.", he breathed as he hugged her. "Aww look at you. Too adorable.", Ziva exclaimed as she walked out of the bathroom. "So very funny, Ziva.", Ali teased.

"Having a heart-to-heart daddy-daughter-moment there?", Ziva shot right back. Ali gave Tony a knowing smile and he grinned like an idiot. "Something like that.", he murmured.

"Aww, so sorry to interrupt.", Ziva mocked. Ali tilted her head and simply looked at Ziva. Her aunt laughed and walked over to the door. "Well, are you coming or what?! Senior is waiting.", she asked over her shoulder.

Ali and Tony followed her over to the door. Ali was so excited to meet Tony's dad. But she was even more excited to plan Tony's proposal.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! :D I know you've all been waiting to read this for...MONTHS! haha :D So, I guess now you understand why I wanted to put this into a separate chapter. It's just better this way. The next chapter is already in progress and will hopefully be done sometime today. It will be about the lunch with Senior ;)  
In the meantime PLEASE leave a review. I'm not even sure how many people are actually still reading this lol ;) Please tell me what you think. Suggestions are welcome as well :)  
Love y'all  
~ C.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey there :) YAAAY I managed to get the chapter readyyy :) Do I get a cookie now? :D  
Enjoy reading!  
**

* * *

They arrived in front of Rockefeller Center where they were to meet Tony's dad. He had magically managed to get reservations for Pulse Restaurant which was incredible.

So far this whole holiday seemed like a dream come true for Ali. She looked around, trying to spot Tony's dad. When an older man walked through the crowd, heading straight into their direction she felt Tony tense up beside her and knew immediately that this was the infamous Anthony DiNozzo Senior.

When he approached them he stretched out his arms to Ziva. "Ziva, show me some love!", he exclaimed and hugged her. Ali bit her lip to keep from giggling, especially when she saw the somewhat jealous expression on Tony's face.

When his dad pulled away from Ziva he grinned at her. It was that typical grin that Tony would use quite often. "My dear, you look gorgeous.", he said. Ziva winked at him and quickly stepped back to make Tony more comfortable.

Senior greeted his son with a hug, surprising both Ziva and Ali and Tony himself. Ziva had told her that Tony and his dad had made peace some time ago but apparently it was still surprising to Ziva and Tony.

"It's good to see you, son.", Senior said. Tony swallowed but smiled anyway. "Yeah, good to see you, too, dad.", he replied. Then Senior stepped over to Ali. She smiled at him.

"So, you must be Alison.", he assumed. She nodded: "It's so nice to meet you, Mr. DiNozzo." "Oh, please, call me Anthony.", he insisted and Ali grinned. To her surprise he pulled her into a hug.

It made her feel quite uncomfortable and she was sure her facial expression was giving her away, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. It was still difficult for her to be close to men and a hug from a..yeah, well, basically stranger wasn't helping at all.

Ziva seemed to sense her discomfort and cleared her throat. "Shall we go upstairs?", she suggested. Senior let go of Ali and his eyes were sparkling when he led them to the entrance.

Tony was making small talk with his dad on the way while Ziva walked next to Ali. "You okay?", she asked, sounding worried. Ali sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just..unexpected.", she said.

Ziva gave her a reassuring smile and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. There was no need to say anything else at this point. The two of them didn't need words to know what the other was thinking.

* * *

They took the elevator up to the Pulse Restaurant and were lead to their table. It was one right in front of the window and the view was breathtaking and just beautiful.

You could see the huge Christmas tree and the ice-rink. Ali was truly in love with this city. They ordered their starters and drinks as well as their main course.

"So, have you been enjoying New York City so far?", Senior asked. Ali grinned: "Definitely!" "We only arrived on Monday and Ali is already enthusiastic. We didn't even go shopping, yet.", Ziva said, chuckling.

Senior laughed and Ali smiled over at Tony. She loved Senior's laugh. She couldn't quite explain why but she did. Tony, however, seemed to be a little annoyed by his dad. He was still tense.

"Junior, you have no idea how glad I am that you finally swept Ziva off her feet.", Senior suddenly declared out of the blue. Ali almost chocked on her water as she looked back and forth between Tony and Ziva and Senior.

When nobody said anything Ali cleared her throat rather loudly. "Well, it's all thanks to Ali.", Ziva finally said. "Not even true.", Ali countered, "I just told you to freaking tell each other. It was Tony who made the first move, remember?"

Ziva smiled over at Tony who tried so hard to hide the blushing. "Oh, you did, son?!", Senior questioned immediately. Tony shot Ali a look that said 'thank you very much'.

Then he replied: "Yeah, well, I kind of made the first move." Ali expected Senior to ask further questions about them coming to their senses but surprisingly he didn't.

It might have had to do with the fact that the waitress had just arrived with their starters. They made small talk while eating, basically talking about Ali coming to the US, Ali's life at school and things like that.

Senior seemed to be quite interested in that. It appeared to Ali that he was truly caring for the life his son was now living. Therefore, he was also interested in the people who were in his life.

After the main course they ordered dessert and coffee. "So, when's the wedding? Or am I not invited?", Senior suddenly questioned and once again Ali almost chocked on her water.

She coughed and looked over at Tony. Ziva was too staring at him. Eventually it was her who answered first: "Well, we're not even engaged." While saying this she never took her eyes off Tony and for the first time Ali noticed a certain desperation in her aunt's eyes.

She was clearly hoping for _the_ question. Ali had to try hard to keep the grin off of her face because otherwise she would give Tony's secret away. "Is that true, Junior?", Tony's dad asked in disbelieve.

Tony didn't reply, he just cleared his throat. Senior looked over at Ziva and gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for my son's behavior.", he apologized. "DAD!", Tony exclaimed in pure horror.

Ali couldn't help but giggle. The scene was just too funny. "Those two are happy. That's what matters right now.", she stepped in. Tony shot her a grateful smile and Ziva nodded.

"Yeah, I don't need the ring. Your son is enough.", Ziva said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Ali noticed of course and she also noticed that desperation in her voice again.

She totally didn't buy her aunt's statement. She was _so_ waiting for the ring. It was funny because just a couple months ago Tony had been the one who was upset that Ziva didn't seem to be interested in engagement and marriage.

Senior however seemed to be satisfied with Ziva's answer and smiled at her. It was almost as if he already considered her part of the family. When they left the restaurant about half an hour later Senior asked if they had plans for New Years Eve already.

When Ziva went to open her mouth, probably to say that no, they hadn't and yes, they'd love to spend New Years Eve with him, Ali noticed the upset look in Tony's eyes and quickly said: "Yeah, sorry, we already have plans."

"We do?", Ziva asked surprised. "Yes, I planned something.", Ali lied. Senior didn't look too disappointed so it was okay. "Well, it was lovely to meet you. Maybe we can meet up again while you're in New York.", he said.

"Or you just have to come visit us in DC.", Ali suggested. She really liked Tony's dad. Senior looked at Tony with some kind of _longing_ expression on his face.

"Yes, dad, you should come over again sometime. We have enough room so you could even stay at our place.", Tony suddenly offered, surprising not only Senior but Ali and Ziva as well.

A smile spread across Senior's face and he gave his son a quick hug. "Thank you, Junior.", he said, his tone very sincere. They said their goodbyes and then Tony, Ziva and Ali headed back to the hotel.

When they walked away Ali turned around to wave at Senior. She really hoped she'd see him again some time soon. But now she really needed to find out why the hell Tony had been so upset when Senior had asked about their New Years Eve plans.

* * *

**A/N: YAY, there you have it :) Sooo, what do you think Tony has planned for New Years Eve? Any thoughts? :D (oh, it's definitely NOT what your first thought would be ;D)  
So, school starts again for me tomorrow morning. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow but I'll try. (I always try lol :D)  
Okaaaay, so please please pleaseeee let me know what you think and leave a quick review :) It doesn't have to be much ;) A short message whether you liked it or not is enough ;) thanks in advance ;)  
Love y'all  
~ C.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey there :) I'm so so sorry that it took me so long to update. I meant to update way earlier but then school started again and things got crazy. You know how it is.  
Well, anyway, here's the next chapter. A very...sparkly chapter :D Enjoy reading!  
**

* * *

_December 27_

"Ali, are you up for some shopping?", Ziva asked as she walked out of the bathroom. Ali fake smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't notice. "Sure, sounds great.", she lied.

Of course, she was up for shopping. But last night she'd had a talk with Tony. He wanted to go pick out the ring with Ali today. And it was kind of inconvenient that Ziva was constantly with them.

Going shopping at 5th Avenue wasn't so bad though. Tiffany's was there as well. They'd just have get rid of Ziva for a while, maybe leave her in a store. Whatever store that would be.

She wasn't really the kind of person who spent ages in one store. Unfortunately. Tony exchanged a look with Ali but she gave him a reassuring smile, telling him that she had things under control. Well, at least she hoped she did.

* * *

"How do we get rid of her?", Tony whispered. Ali sighed. They were currently having a coffee break at Starbucks and so far there hadn't been a single chance to leave Ziva for half an hour or so.

She was just not really into the stores. It was more Ali's shopping trip than Ziva's. "I have no idea.", Ali whispered back. It seemed to be rather pointless. In that moment, Ziva came back from the powder room and sat back down.

"Would you mind if I went to MoMa while you two continue shopping? I really wanna see that museum and I heard they have a special entrance fee today. And I know you two would would rather continue shopping than go to the museum.", Ziva suddenly proposed.

Ali and Tony almost chocked on their coffees. This was like a miracle, really. "Hate to admit it, but yeah, I'd prefer shopping. Sorry, Ziva.", Ali replied, faking regret.

She knew exactly that if she wanted to continue shopping, Tony would have a reason to do so as well. Or more precisely, go to Tiffany's with her. Ziva would never leave Ali alone in a city such as New York.

Ziva chuckled: "I know and it's alright. We'll just meet, lets say at MoMa at 4?" They agreed and then went on with their actual conversation.

* * *

Half an hour later Tony and Ali walked into Tiffany's on 5th Avenue. Ali looked around, completely breathless. It was even better than she could have ever imagined.

This was a little girl's dream come true. She smiled at Tony and then checked the store guide. Engagement Rings were on the third floor. She grabbed Tony's arm and dragged him to the elevator.

They arrived on the third floor and Ali almost fell over. Everything was sparkling and it all just looked like..she couldn't even find anything to compare this to. It was just magical, like a fairytale. Definitely a dream come true.

"Where do we start?", Tony asked. Ali gave him a look like she was asking him if he seriously had just asked that. "Get a sales assistant of course! That's what you do at Tiffany's, duuh!", she told him. Tony chuckled: "Alright, Miss Tiffany Expert."

She rolled her eyes at that but of course it was the best compliment he could have ever made. Not that she would ever say that aloud. Never in a hundred years. For Alison David it was only _natural_ to know those facts. On the outside. For the American Alison David.

It was way different with the real, or rather former, Alison David. The Israeli Alison David. Her father had always forbid that she did anything girly. She was never allowed to take ballet lessons, or dance in the first place.

Nor was she allowed to read any girl magazines or girl books. It was always about becoming the perfect weapon. Damn, she was so glad to have made that decision, to run away.

Her life in the United States was so much better. And she was finally the girl she had always wanted to be. The girly girl. The girl who knew about the Rules of Tiffany's, who knew about the latest gossip, who subscribed to Teen Vogue, Seventeen, Vogue and Elle.

The girl who owned lots of make-up and nail polish, who had a wardrobe that was about to burst. It was incredible. And now her dearest wish had come true. She was at Tiffany's, with her _dad_, choosing and engagement ring for her aunt.

Oh, how long she had waited for this moment. Being the one who gets dragged along to make her aunt happy. It was perfect, really. There were no other words to describe it. Just _perfect_.

"Do you think he's a good sales assistant?", Tony interrupted her thoughts, pointing to a nice gentleman who looked a little like Gibbs. Ali nodded enthusiastically.

She'd always imagined that kind of sales assistant at Tiffany's. A nice old man in a suit. Perfect, yet again. Tony walked over to him and the man immediately offered his assistance.

They walked back over to Ali and the man gave her a warm smile. Did he think she was the bride-to-be? It was ridiculous, really but it happened to them all the time. Seriously, she did look younger than Tony, now didn't she?!

"This is my daughter and she is here to help me choose the ring.", Tony explained, making sure there was no misunderstanding. Ali's eyes widened. He had never introduced her as his daughter before.

He had introduced her as Ali, or Alison for that matter, or as Ziva's niece. But he had never introduced her as his daughter. It was ridiculous but it made Ali's smile brighten and her heart swell.

He had introduced her as his _daughter_, for God's sake. After everything she'd spilled the other day. It somehow made her feel special. Ali smiled at the man, her eyes sparkling.

Tony of course noticed her reaction to his statement and smiled to himself. This was definitely what he'd wanted to achieve. She _was_ his daughter after all. He hadn't exactly planned on introducing her as his daughter but then it somehow had just come out because it felt _right_.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. It was wonderful to see her smile like this. After everything that had happened to her in the past it was an incredible feeling to be the one to make her smile like this.

"So, what kind of ring do you think your mom would like?", the man asked Ali. She didn't bother to correct him about the mom-thing. It didn't matter. Her eyes lit up as she replied: "She'd definitely love a princess-cut diamond ring."

The man grinned and looked at Tony. "Seems like your girlfriend and your daughter have excellent but very expensive taste.", he announced. Tony chuckled. "Yeah, that's true. But they're definitely worth it.", he said.

The man smiled and walked over to a display cabinet. Ali took a sharp intake of breath. The rings were gorgeous. The name "princess-cut" was definitely fitting. She looked at the rings and then watched Tony.

He seemed to favor one, she just couldn't make out which one exactly. "Which one caught your eye, sir?", the man asked before Ali got the chance to ask herself.

Tony pointed to a ring with a beautiful princess-cut diamond and a platinum band with sparkling round brilliant diamonds. It was the most beautiful ring Ali had ever seen and it seemed to be perfect for Ziva.

"Ah, the Tiffany Grace. A very good choice.", the man said as he got the ring out for them to look at. "Wow, it's beautiful, Tony.", Ali breathed. She didn't even dare get any closer.

It was definitely made for a princess. "It is, isn't it?!", Tony murmured. He seemed to be very lost in thought. "It would be perfect for her, Tony.", Ali whispered as she squeezed his arm reassuringly.

She knew that he was having doubts right now. Not about the ring but about proposing. He was always being so damn ridiculous to think that he didn't deserve Ziva.

But she needed him and only him and he needed her. It was obvious. But she understood that right now was definitely the time for doubt. This was getting serious after all. This was real. Not just some imaginary scene but a very real scene.

Tony smiled at her and then nodded. "You're right. This one is perfect for Ziva.", he agreed. Ali released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I'll take it.", Tony told the man.

"Certainly, sir. Which size if I may ask?", he replied smiling. Oh crap, Ali thought. That was something she hadn't considered. Of course, they needed her ring size. How could she have been so stupid!

Just as she was about to give up and give Ziva a really embarrassing call, Tony spoke up: "Size 5." Ali's jaw dropped. "How do you know?", she asked in a hushed voice.

"She mentioned it a few years ago.", he explained, his eyes sparkling. "And you..remembered?", she asked in disbelieve. He nodded: "I could never forget." Ali smiled brightly.

God, they were definitely meant to be. If they weren't, then what was. It was adorable and Ali was so excited for the proposal. They had worked out a master plan the other night.

It was bound to work! The sales assistant handed them a beautiful Tiffany-green box with a matching bow and then put in into a real Tiffany bag. Ali couldn't quite believe her eyes.

"Can I keep the bag?", she whispered to Tony. He chuckled. "I was actually gonna ask you to slip it into your bag, so Ziva won't notice.", he told her, making her eyes go wide.

She grabbed the bag from him as he paid and carefully slipped it into her bag. It was an honor to carry a Tiffany ring after all. Especially if it was for Ziva.

* * *

**A/N: So, there you have it :) I hope you like it :) Please leave a review on your way out and tell me what you think. Also, I just wanna make sure that people are actually still reading after this long break. So, please leave a little message! Thanks in advance :)  
Love y'all  
~ C.  
P.S. If you wanna look at Ziva's engagament ring, here it is: .com[take out space]/Engagement[take out space]/Item[take out space].aspx?[take out space]GroupSKU[take out space]=GRP10062[take out space]#f+1/0/0/0/0/0 (sorry about the weird way to write it but otherwise it wouldn't work)  
Shout-out to Ruth for the help. It was so hard to choose one lol :D  
P.P.S. Please forgive me if engagement rings aren't on the third floor in the Tiffany store on 5th Avenue. It's just how I remember it :D lol**


	8. Chapter 8

__**A/N: Hey there :) So, I actually did it! :) I got the new chapter done! :) There you go, you're welcome :D Enjoy reading!  
**

* * *

_December 31/January 1_

"Come on, hurry up!", Ali urged. They were sure as hell gonna be late if Tony and Ziva continued to walk that slowly. The ball drop at Times Square was an event you just couldn't miss.

Somehow, they managed to arrive on time and found a rather good spot in the crowd. Fifteen minutes left. Okay, so maybe she had been overreacting a bit, but this was NYE in NYC after all. It was definitely okay to freak out over it.

Tony wrapped his arm around Ali's shoulders and his other arm around Ziva's waist. "You know, this year was definitely the best year of my life so far...", Tony started but Ali cut him off: "Yeah, because you finally realized that the David charm is even better than the DiNozzo charm."

Ziva laughed and even though Tony pretended to be annoyed, Ali was sure he was secretly laughing to himself as well. "Anyway,", Tony continued, "I just want you to know that you're the best that has ever happened to me. I'm so glad I finally came to my senses, Ziva. And I'm so happy that you, Ali, came along. I love you both."

Ali put her hand to her chest, pretending to be deeply touched, which she of course was but she'd never admit that. "Aw, Tony. Such a cute speech.", she teased. "Love you, too.", she then added with a smile.

Ziva pressed a short kiss to Tony's lips. "I love you", she murmured against his lips. "Guys, look I totally think you're adorable and all but can you please stop?!", Ali exclaimed.

Sometimes it was just kinda awkward to stand next to them and they basically just forgot all about her. She wasn't blaming them of course. It was natural. But still!

They pulled apart and Ziva was slightly blushing. "It has been a pretty good year.", she said, smiling brightly. _And the next will be even better_, Ali wanted to add but bit her lip. She was _not _gonna spill their secret.

"Yeah, it has been pretty good.", she agreed instead. She thought about that small green box in her suitcase. Tony had asked her to hide it for him because Ziva was least likely gonna open Ali's suitcase.

And it was an honor after all to have a Tiffany box in your suitcase. Even if it was temporary. Two freaking days. She could totally do this. Not spilling the secret was harder than she expected it to be.

It was quite a challenge. Ziva had been dropping hints all week. It was so obvious that she desperately wanted the real deal. Ali loved watching Ziva in those moments.

She was so excited about the proposal. It would be perfect. Tony and Ali had the whole thing worked out. A master plan. New York City was definitely the right place to do this. Like, definitely.

Tony had insisted to do it on the very top of Rockefeller Center but Ali had made him realize that it was just too cheesy. To add to that Top of the Rock was always crowded. It wouldn't be that romantically.

But it _had_ to be. Ziva deserved it. So, she had found the perfect place for Tony and the perfect way to get Ziva there without her noticing. It was all planned out.

Not even a spontaneous decision could come in their way because they were even prepared for that case. It couldn't fail. When the music suddenly stopped Ali's thoughts were interrupted.

She looked to her right where Tony and Ziva were again kissing and then looked over to the big clock. The so called Time Warp. One minute till the countdown. "Hey, lovebirds. It's time to ring in the New Year.", she teased.

They broke their kiss and smiled at her. Ali somehow managed to stand right in between them. It was definitely not to keep them apart. It was more for her own good.

She wanted that feeling of family. Of belonging together. It was what she'd always wanted. Tony and Ziva wrapped their arms around her and there they stood, like a real family.

The clock switched to 59. The countdown had officially started. It was starting to get extremely noisy in Times Square, people were getting excited. An incredible atmosphere!

Ali's eyes were fixed to the clock and the ball that was slowly making its way down. It was truly impressive. Then finally, only 15 seconds left. The clock showed 11 and then finally it reached 10.

The crowds in Times Square began shouting the numbers. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.", Ali joined in. The ball hit the clock and the in golden letters the screen now said "Happy New Year".

Everyone around them was cheering, people were hugging each other and couples were kissing. Ali pulled Tony and Ziva into a tight hug. "Happy New Year.", she whispered, tears in her eyes.

This was gonna be her first full year in the US. And it was sure as hell gonna be legendary. Never in her life had she felt so happy as in this exact moment. She smiled at Tony and Ziva who were now kissing.

_Tomorrow_, Ali thought happily. It would totally rock her aunt's world. But definitely in a good way. She was already looking forward to the moment they'd break it to Gibbs.

Fireworks were now exploding over Manhattan and Ali watched in awe. "New York, New York" by Frank Sinatra was playing. One day, Ali vowed to herself, she would live in this city.

The city of the lights, of the million chances. It was more than just a concrete jungle where dreams are made of. This was the city where dreams came true.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, this was New Years Eve/New Years. I know a lot of you wanted it to be the proposal..sorry :D But trust me, I have it all planned out :D  
I have two exams coming up tomorrow and the day after tomorrow, so I don't think I'll be able to update until like late Thursday or Friday. Sorry about that but I guess you understand. School sucks :P  
Aaanyway, I hope you're all ready for Shiva tonight. I sure as hell am not. :D I'm definitely NOT emotionally ready ;) I'll watch it tomorrow after school. Suspense will be killing me :D Enjoy watching the episode, everyone!  
Please leave a review on your way out and tell me what you think :) I reeeeally loved all your reviews for the last chapter! :) That's very much appreciated! Thank you!  
Love y'all  
~ C.**


	9. Chapter 9

__**A/N: Hello everyone :) So, here's the final chapter! Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

_January 2_

Ali was pacing back and forth in their suite. "Tony, hurry up! Ziva won't stay at the business center forever!", she shouted through the bathroom door. They had somehow managed to call Abby and ask her to video-call Ziva.

So, right now she was in the hotel's business center, using the computer there. However, Ali doubted that they'd talk that long. And it was just to get Tony out of the hotel without getting noticed by Ziva after all.

Finally Tony walked out of the bathroom. He was wearing a very nice suit and Ali had to admit, he looked rather handsome. "I asked Eli.", Tony murmured as he fumbled with his tie, not looking into Ali's eyes.

Ali stared at him and her jaw dropped.

"You did..what?!", she asked in disbelieve. "I asked him, Ali. I sought his approval, his blessing.", he explained. She just stared at him. "Oh come on, don't give me that look. It just..felt like the right thing to do.", he justified.

Ali nodded slowly. He had a point there. "Did he give you his blessing?", she asked carefully. "Yes.", Tony said simply but Ali noticed the pride in his words. It meant a lot to him, that much was obvious.

Then suddenly it hit her. When the hell had he asked Eli? He was dead after all. "When did you..?", she started but Tony cut her off, obviously reading her thoughts: "I asked him..about three years ago."

"You weren't even dating back then.", Ali stated. "I know. But this..this is what I always wanted and I just..wanted his blessing. Just in case.", Tony explained quietly. Ali didn't say a word.

They stood there in silence for a couple minutes, then Tony asked: "Do you think she'll, you know, like it?" He was nervous as hell. Ali gave him a reassuring smile. "She loves you, Tony.", she said.

And really, it was simple as that. It was the only reassurance Tony needed right now. "Do you have the ring?", Ali asked. Tony pulled the small green box from his pocket. "Of course.", he assured her.

Ali smiled. "Okay, and now off you go. We don't want Ziva to see you just yet.", she urged. He nodded and walked over to the door. "I'm gonna freeze my ass off.", he stated. Ali laughed: "It's worth it, Tony. Just do it!"

Seriously, what kind of ridiculous statement was that?! But again, this was just so Tony. Just when Tony was about to walk out of the door, he turned around again and said: "Thank you, Ali. Really."

She nodded and smiled. With that he left and Ali crossed her fingers that everything would work out as planned.

* * *

"Ali, I'm back!", Ziva shouted as she walked into the hotel room. Ali emerged from her bedroom and grinned at her aunt. She threw some nice clothes and a coat over to her.

"Here, put these on. We're going for a walk.", she announced. Ziva eyed her confused. "Where's Tony?", she wanted to know. "Just get ready.", Ali urged. Why the hell couldn't her aunt just stop asking questions for once?

Ziva glanced at her but then went to the bathroom to get changed. As she walked back out, Ali's jaw dropped. So Abby had been right after all. This was the perfect outfit.

Ziva was wearing navy blue pants and a red t-shirt with a navy blue blazer. She looked stunning. "You look great.", Ali commented. It wasn't too much but definitely perfect.

Ziva grabbed her coat and slipped into her boots. "So, where are we going?", she asked. Ali grinned and linked her arm with Ziva's. "Just follow me.", she instructed, then lead Ziva out of the room.

She stuck her free hand into her coat pocket, finding her cell phone there. All she had to do was click one button. The message was already prepared. She hit send: "Cinderella is leaving the hotel. Get ready, Prince."

* * *

As Ali and Ziva were approaching Central Park, Ali's heart began to hammer. This was real. This was freaking real. She led Ziva through the park, talking to her the entire time to keep her from asking questions.

They walked past a group of tourists and past the zoo. Ali knew the way, hell, she had memorized it. It wasn't far now. "Ali, why exactly are we taking this walk?", Ziva suddenly questioned.

_Crap!_ Why the hell did her aunt have to ask it _now_? "What's wrong with it? Can't we spend some girl time alone?", she shot back. Ziva stopped walking and looked at her, her eyes showing concern.

"Is something wrong? You know you can tell me anything.", she asked carefully. Ali squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed a hand over her face. Why was this happening now?

"It's nothing, Ziva. Really.", she tried but Ziva didn't seem to buy it. "You've been acting weird for days. What's wrong with you?", she asked again. Now what was she supposed to say?

Oh, Ziva, it's just because Tony is waiting right around that damn corner and is gonna propose to you? This was ridiculous! Ali felt her phone buzz in her pocket and pulled it out.

It was a new text from Tony. Furrowing her eyebrow she opened the text. "You wanted to talk to her about something. But you wanna sit down for it. It's the next bench anyway.", it said.

Ali had to try hard not to grin. He'd heard them and he'd saved her. Ali slipped her phone back into her pocket. Then she faced Ziva, trying so very hard to have a serious expression on her face.

"You're right. There's something I wanted to talk to you about.", she started. Ziva nodded slowly, encouraging her to continue. "Can we sit down for a sec?", Ali suggested. "Sure.", Ziva said.

Ali grabbed her aunt's hand and led her around the corner. Her heart was beating so fast, it was definitely not healthy anymore. This was her aunt's big day after all, not hers. But still. This was so exciting.

They rounded the corner and Ziva gasped. She clapped her free hand over her mouth. It was one of those benches they'd seen everywhere in Central Park. It was one with a personal message on it.

You could basically purchase the bench and have it engraved. This bench however, held a _very_ personal message. "Yes, I do believe in soul mates.", Ziva read out, her voice just above a whisper.

Ali gave her hand a squeeze and then stepped back. Her job was done. She backed off and stood with a good 15-feet-distance, watching the scene unfold in front of her.

* * *

Ziva stared at the engraving. Was this really happening? Ali had known. That's why there were here! She felt tears well up in her eyes and suddenly she felt a strong arm snake its way around her waist.

"Hey, don't cry, beautiful.", Tony whispered. His voice was laced with emotion and it sent a shiver down Ziva's spine. She turned around in his arms and looked right into his emerald green eyes.

She'd never seen this shade of green in his eyes before. It was so intense it actually made her tremble. "Tony.", she whispered, unable to form any other words except his name.

Was this real? It surely couldn't be. It was too good to be true. He pulled away from her and got down on one knee. Ziva clapped her hand over her mouth again and tried so hard to suppress the sob that was close to escaping her throat.

However, there were tears welling up in her eyes again. Tony pulled a little green box from his pocket. Slowly he opened it, revealing a beautiful silver ring with a princess-cut diamond in the middle and sparkling round brilliant diamonds on it.

Then he spoke: "Ziva David, ani ohev otach. You're my partner, my best friend, my crazy ninja and my..soul mate. I can't live without you and even if I could, I don't want to. You're my everything. I love you so much, Ziva, I can't even find words to describe it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, please, will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honor of marrying me?"

Ziva nodded, tears now streaming down her face. "Yes! God, yes, of course I'll marry you, Tony!", she exclaimed. He got up and pulled her to his chest. This was what pure happiness felt like.

She was no longer just content, no longer just happy. She was where she'd always wanted to be. This was all she ever wanted. She was in the arms of the man she loved and she had just agreed to marry him.

Tony slightly pulled away from the embrace and looked down at the ring box in his hand. "There's an inscription.", he said. She looked at the ring and when she read it, tears welled up in her eyes again.

It said: "At lo levad." It meant more than she could ever say. She smiled up at him. He returned her smile as he slowly slipped the ring on her finger. She looked at her hand, admiring the ring. It fit perfectly.

He pulled her closer again and kissed her on the lips. It was probably the most meaningful kiss they'd ever shared. When they pulled apart Ali was standing next to them, grinning like an idiot.

"Congratulations!", she said. They smiled at her, both silently thanking her for her support. "I love you.", Ziva whispered. Tony tightened his arms around her. "I love you, too.", he whispered back, kissing her again.

Somewhere in the distance you could hear music playing. It sounded a lot like "The Story". Now Ali definitely knew what people meant when they talked about the magic of New York City.

* * *

_All of these lines across my face  
tell you the story of who I am.  
So many stories of where I've been  
and how I got to where I am.  
But these stories don't mean anything  
when you got no one to tell them to.  
It's true,  
I was made for you._

* * *

_**~ The end ~**  
_

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap! I really wanna thank all of you for all your kind words and just for reading :) It really does mean a lot!  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) I know many of you have been waiting for this moment for so long! :)  
Soo, this is NOT the end of the Alison series! At least not, if you don't want it to be. There's already a new story that I'm working on. Two chapters are already done ;) Please voice your opinion in the review section. New Ali story or not?  
Also, it would mean a lot if everyone who has been reading this story could leave one final review, letting me know what you think of the story altogether :) THANK YOU in advance x33  
Until next time :) x33  
Love y'all  
~ C.  
P.S. The final chapter of "LA Crisis" will be up either in a few minutes or tomorrow :D It's NOT forgotten ;)  
**


End file.
